Once UPON A Time (Regina's ever after)
by Prince Charming 2018
Summary: What if Regina chose to go into the tavern when Tinkerbelle showed her Robin? would she had still cast the dark curse. Would Robin still be alive? this story is about how choices can change the course of everything. You control your destiny by the choices you make.
1. Away Out

Away out

"Love is weakness Regina...What I am doing is for your own good." Says Cora crushing Daniel Colter's heart. "No" Regina catches Daniel as he falls dead to the ground. "Why Mother?" She asks tears streaming down her face. "It was the only way to ensure that you would become queen."

Regina woke up and her pillow was wet from her tears. Daniel's last moments kept haunting her dreams. "Daniel." She whispered. Regina sat up slowly and looked around King Leopold was not there. He did not spend the night with Regina, only when he wanted to make love. Which was always on his terms.

Regina laid there angry as ever at her mother. *I hate you. * She thought. She got up from the bed and headed to the door. She got out of the room, and down the hall, and outside to the courtyard, and sat down beside the tree that stood in the yard of her old house. She spent a lot of time there thinking and contemplating her escape.

The night sky was clear, not a cloud or star was in view. She wondered what life might had been like if her mother had not murdered Daniel. Before she got too far into her thoughts, she heard a familiar voice, which brought her back to reality. "Regina." Regina turned to the person behind the voice. "Not now mother." Cora Snared. "Is that any way to speak to your mother? You need to take your fantasies of another life out of your head."

Regina got up and the expression on her face changed as she retorted to her mother's words. "They wouldn't have been fantasies if you did not kill Daniel." Cora raises her hand causing Regina to gasp for air. "Curve your tongue, you may not agree with my decisions and the things I do but you will respect me. I made you queen. You have everything a woman could ask for. You need for nothing." She loosens her grip. "What do I have mother, the kingdom does not care about me, the king could care less what I do as long as I care for his precious daughter when he is gone on trips that sometimes last for weeks. All I ever wanted was to be…."

Cora tightens her grip again, "don't say it Regina, did not I teach you anything. Love is weakness Regina and if you keep clinging to this silly notion of love you will never be strong. The people will not respect a weak queen. You must prove to them that you are the right choice for the job. Snow can't handle the kingdom." She loosens her grip again. "Now go back to bed, you need your rest darling. After all tomorrow is a big day." Cora walks off leaving Regina to come to her senses.

Regina sits down and starts to cry. Then out of nowhere a green glowing light next to her, "Cheer up, all is not lost. Your mother is wrong. Love is the greatest strength there is. Many people are lucky to have found their soulmate. Even few are lucky to have more the one." Regina looks up at what appears to be a fairy. "What are you talking about? who are you?" The green glow takes on full form. "I am Tinkerbell; however, most people just call me Tink. I am a fairy. I have come to tell you that your destiny does not end here. Love is still possible. You just have to believe in it and want it more than anything."

Regina lets out a small chuckle. "Wait are you my fairy Godmother? and if you are then why did not you come before my mother killed Daniel?" she asked curiously and mockingly. Tinkerbell awkwardly smiles, "Well technically no, I shouldn't even be here but I... well I don't agree with the other fairies. I think everyone should have a chance at love, a chance at happiness." Regina turns away, "what if I don't want it." Tinkerbell comes around Regina, so she can be in view again, "whatever do you mean?" Regina looks up at her. "All love does is cause pain and suffering in the end." "Why skip to the end, why it is only the beginning." Tinkerbell waves her wand causing green Fairy dust to disperse I the air and land on Regina.

"Take my hand…" Says Tinkerbell holding out her hand. Regina reluctantly takes it and away they went. "Where are you taking me?" she asks as they fly above the castle grounds. "To find your happy ending." They fly for a bit before landing outside of a tavern. "This is my happy ending." Tinkerbell Chuckles, "Not the Tavern…him." She says looking in the window of the tavern. "The man with a lion tattoo." Regina looks in the window and sees the man that Tinkerbell mentioned. "Well what do you think?" she asks

"He is kind of scruffy looking, nothing like Daniel." Tinkerbell lays her hand on Regina's shoulder. "He may not be Daniel, but he is a chance for happiness. You wanted a way out now take it. The choice is yours." With that Tinkerbell disappears leaving Regina to decide whether to enter the tavern or not.


	2. A Second Chance

**A second Chance**

Regina stands nervously outside of the tavern looking in at Robin through the window. *Pull yourself together, * she thought. As she reached to the door handle. Before another thought could stop her, she pulls open the door and takes a step inside. She looks arounds and takes in the smell and sounds of the tavern. *What was Tinkerbell thinking? * she thought. She looks over at Robin who was sitting at a table. Once again, she saw his tattoo. She begins to walk over to him, and upon arrival she takes a seat next to him. Hoping he would look up at her. He appeared to be drowning in sorrow.

"What is special about the bottom of that glass?" Asks Regina trying to be brave and strike up a conversation. Robin looks up at Regina, "Nothing special." He looks into Regina's brown eyes with his own eyes of blue. Regina recognized the pain behind his eyes as she had lived with that pain herself since Daniel died. "Perhaps there is a better way to spend your time." Regina says with a smile. Robin sends a small smile in return. "What do you suggest my lady." Regina was excited to see that her and Robin had hit it off so early on. "For starters let's get out of this ghastly place." Robin looked into Regina's brown eyes and he knew he could trust her. His took one last swig of his drink and walked outside with Regina.

They walked for what seemed like forever before speaking with one another. "The name is Robin by the way, So, what brought you to the tavern?" Asked Robin. "My name is Regina, you could say fate brought me there." Robin smiles at Regina's reply. "I don't know about fate, but I am happy to have had your company. A midnight stroll is just what I needed." *Perhaps Tinkerbell was on to something here. * thought Regina. "What brought you to the tavern?" asked Regina curiously. "Wallowing." Was Robin's short and simple answer. "Something happened recently that I wish I could change. Someone I loved was tragically taken from me." Regina can relate; however, she has no words to say. Words did not comfort her, why would it be any different for Robin. "I lost someone close to me a few years back and the pain is still as real as the day it happened."

Robin tried to smile but he could not. "If the pain doesn't end then why should I keep living?" he asked. Regina let out a small chuckle. "You have no idea how many times I thought that myself. But I am starting to realize that I still have a purpose." Robins eyes widen. "What might that be?" Regina could see she peaked Robin's interest. "We maybe a second chance at Love." Suggested Regina. "A second chance at love? And relive the pain of losing someone." Robin turned away from Regina. "I never would have believed it either if I wasn't shown the possibilities. Growing up I read books about love and adventures. Then one day I found love and before I could reach out and take it my mother ripped his heart out. I never wanted to experience love again after that. Until tonight." Regina's words aroused Robin.

"Am I your second Chance?" asked Robin. Regina was a bit stunned at Robin's blunt question. "Perhaps, we could be each other's second chance." Regina responded.

A/N Sorry to end the story here, have to keep the suspense coming! Do you think Regina and Robin will take a chance at happiness together? I will update with chapter three soon.


	3. The Choice

**The Choice**

Robin looked into Regina's eyes, "I couldn't imagine anyone loving a thief like me." Regina smiles, "Well what about a fake queen like me." *Queen? * Robin thought. "Wait you are king Leopold's wife." Said Robin upon discovery of Regina's real identity. Regina looks away from Robin, "Robin I, I never meant to deceive you, I was going to tell you." Regina reaches for Robin and he pulls away, "Do you realize the penalty for being with the Kings wife?" he asks. "I am not happy being his queen. I never want to be queen, that marriage was arranged by my mother, she is relentless." Robin turns to go his own way. "Please Robin." Regina pleas. Robins turns back at Regina he sees from her eyes that she is telling the truth. "If this is all true what stops your Mother from interfering in our relationship? How can you even consider a relationship with me when you are married to the king?" Asks Robin.

Regina looks back at Robin, "It will not be easy, but for the first time in a very long time I believe in second chances and new beginnings." Robin hears Regina's words, but he still does not know if he can let himself love again. Especially someone with so much baggage. "I just do not know if I can do this." Robin turns to go, but Regina stops him. "I cannot let this chance slip away. Please if want to see where this can go meet me here tomorrow." Regina lightly kisses Robin's Cheek. Then she walks off leaving Robin to consider his options.

Back at the castle Regina, enters quietly and upon entering her bedroom, an unexpected presence startles Regina. "Regina!" Says Tinkerbell. "Are you crazy?" asked Regina. "How was it? How was the man with the tattoo?" Asked Tinkerbell with enthusiasm. "Well his name is Robin. I took the chance, and well he was not ready to take the same leap of faith." Tinkerbell walks over to Regina, "He is simply scared, you were hesitant about taking another chance at love at first. He will come around." Regina Smiles, "You really think so?" Regina thinks about her brief time with Robin, she hoped that she would be able to see him again. "Well I gave him a choice, we are supposed to meet him again tomorrow." Tinkerbell is surprised at Regina's change in her emotional state. "Just remember to have hope and things will work out." Tinkerbell turns into fairy form and flies off. Regina smiles.

Regina walks over to her bed, to get what little sleep she still could. Moments into Regina's sleep she began to dream. Regina is in the alley and sees Robin, "Robin!" she calls out with excitement you came. "Of course, I came, after you left I could not get your face out of my head." Regina smiles at Robin's reply. "So, are you ready to start our adventure together?" Asks Regina. Suddenly Robin gasps for air. Regina looks around Robin, "Mother… please do not do this." Cora chuckles. "Why Regina? Why do I have to keep cleaning up after your messes? You are married to the king and trying to have a courtship with some forest thief. I won't have it." Cora walks up to Robin. "Really Regina what is it you see in this commoner types." Cora rips Robin's heart from his chest. "Mother! No!"

Regina falls to the ground in plea to spare Robin's life. "I thought you learned your lesson the first time, love is weakness and it will only cause you pain in the end." Cora crushes Robin's heart. "How many men have to die before you do as I say." Says Cora before exiting in a puff of smoke. Regina goes over to Robin's lifeless body. "I am so sorry…" Regina awakens from her sleep as a jolt of pain strikes her. *I will not let it happen again. *

The next day flew by quite fast, as night fall Regina went the location that she had told Robin to meet her. She sees Robin coming down street, *hold it together, * she thought. "Regina…" said Robin. "Robin, I… did not expect you to show up, I mean I hoped you would." Before she could speak another word, Robin kisses her. His kiss was warm and wet to the touch. His lips against her was different then she had imagined. "I decided not tot let fear of the unknown, prevent me from a chance at happiness." *If only this was how my dream went last night. * Regina thought. "It is not safe for us to be seen together at the moment." Regina hates doing and saying what she is about to do and say but she feels it is best for Robin. "If my mother knew about you, she would do to you what she did to Daniel. I must deal with her first, then we can be together." Robin is concerned for Regina. "What do you mean? What about the King?" he asked curiously, "The king will not be a problem after I get my mother out of the way." Regina tried to sound confident, however she had no idea how to dispose of her mother. But she had to try, her chance at happiness was at stake once more and she would not lose it. "I choose you Regina…" Regina smiles, "and I choose you Robin." They kiss once more with more passion then the first time.


	4. Freedom Does Not Come Easy

Freedom Does Not Come Easy

Later that night Regina and Robin had gone their separate ways for the night. Regina was in her room at the castle. *How to dispose of my mother? * she pondered. "Perhaps, I can help with that dearie?" Regina spins around to look at the person behind the mysterious voice. "Who are you? How did you get in here?" she asked timidly. "The name is Rumpelstiltskin." Says Rumple taking a bow. He straightens back to a standing position. "To answer your second question… magic." Regina eyes him for a moment. "How can you help me?" asked Regina curiously. Rumple giggles, "I can show you how to finally be free of your mother." Rumple awaits Regina's response.

"I won't do magic," says Regina sternly. Rumple giggles once more. "You won't have to dearie, this one is on me." He waves his hand and produces a magic mirror. "This is a one-way portal from this land to another land in which your mother can never leave." Regina looks at the mirror wrapped in wrapping paper and a bow. "All she has to do is look in the mirror and have a small push from you and you will never see her again. The question is can you do it? Remember dearie, magic always comes at a price." He claps his hands and poofs out in a puff of Red smoke. Regina walks over to her bed and lays down and considers whether to go through with Rumple's suggestion or not.

She falls to asleep and dreams the dream she had the night before of Robin and her mother ripping his heart out. She wakes up and sits up in bed. *I will not let another innocent man I love die at your hands mother, * she thought. She hears a knock at the door. "Who is it?" as if she had to ask. Moments later her mother materializes in the room. Regina gets off her bed and walks towards her mother eyeing the mirror. "You smell of forest." Cora waves her hand and freshens Regina up and puts new clothes on her. Regina continues to eye the mirror in the corner of the room. Cora looks over and realizes what has caught Regina's attention. "Someone brought you a gift." She walks over and uncovers the mirror. "Honestly, Regina the people must hate you. What kind of gift is this?" Regina walks up behind her mother and gives her a swift push. "The perfect one." Before Cora could stop it, the mirror had sucked her in. *I love you mother. * She thought, before a smile appears on her face.

Rumple appears behind Regina as she looks in the mirror. "Don't worry dearie, your mother is powerless and will not be hurting anyone ever again. She is in the land of the mirrors." Regina turns around, "what have I done?" Rumple giggles, "You took back your life dearie. You better go catch your forest man before it is to late. But before you leave, I need something from you for assisting you." Regina looks at him confused. "You can have all the gold you want." Rumple giggles. "Gold will not get me what I desire. But this will." He poofs in behind Regina and plucks out a piece of her hair. "Ow! What was that for?" Regina asks as she turns around. "Nothing to concern yourself with dearie. Just know that your deal with me is complete." He then dematerializes and leaves Regina alone in the room.

*How do I get free of the king? *


End file.
